The Snow Queen's Daughter
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: It's been five years since Elsa finally revealed herself as the snow queen and reconnected with her sister, and things are going just fine in Arendelle. That is, until a strange man comes to Arendelle from a far away land called Oz, and turns Elsa's world upside down when he gives her a certain strange green elixir... (A kind of sort of crossover)
1. Part 1 - The Stranger and the Witch

**Hello again all! Okay, so first of all, yes, I am still updating my other stories, but I recently decided to split the writing I already had of this story in half and post the first part.**

**So, this story is a bit of a crossover, as it says in the description. But as to why, you'll have to read on! This story is broken down into a few parts, the number of which I have yet to decide on. It will probably be updated less frequently because the chapters are very long.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or if you find any typos, please either review or message me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Year 5 of Queen Elsa's reign_

It amazed Elsa how little things had changed in the five years since she had become queen.

Sure, Anna and Kristoff had gotten married four years ago, had a beautiful baby boy, and Anna was currently pregnant with their second child, but other than those few things, life in Arendelle was about the same.

Elsa herself was still unmarried, which didn't upset her at all. Many suitors had tried to woo her over the years, but Elsa just didn't care about getting married. Of course, there had been men over the years who had been quite handsome and sweet, and sometimes Elsa would even humor them, dancing multiple dances with them or showing them castle's courtyard and rose garden, but that was about it. Elsa hadn't even had her first kiss yet, though a few of her suitors had tried to kiss her before, but she politely pushed them back.

All the men who tried to court her knew to respect her wishes, for word had spread across the kingdoms of Elsa's beautiful but potentially dangerous ice powers. No one wanted to the queen and have her freeze themselves or their kingdom. And her powers were another reason she hadn't excepted any of the suitor's offers to court her. She knew that most people were scared of her powers, and tried to conceal their fear so as not get on Elsa's bad side.

And she herself was still a bit scared of her powers. She was terrified that if she let her guard down around her suitors, she may accidentally use her powers on them.

So on this night, as she was hosting a ball to celebrate her twenty-sixth birthday, she felt calm and collected as she watched another prince walk towards her, his head held high, and a regal look on his face. As he reached her, he bowed deeply in an exaggerated manner, while Elsa gave him a small nod of recognition.

The prince was dressed in very regal attire, all dark greens and blues, his thick dark brown hair slicked back. His skin was the color of tanned leather, and his eyes were the color of dark rain clouds that were ready to burst.

"I am Prince Casper of Prinnor. It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa," the prince said in a silky tone, his eyes roaming over Elsa's body and darkening as he took in her large bosom and wide hips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Casper," she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the prince's lustful gaze.

"May I have this next dance, your majesty?" He said, holding out his hand for her to grab. Letting out a quiet sigh, Elsa nodded, placing her hand in the prince's gloved one.

She gasped as he practically yanked her onto the dance floor, almost making her fall on her face. When they came to the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her right against his body, and placed his hand uncomfortably low on her waist, his thumb resting on her pelvic bone.

Elsa's face had now turned a deep red, with embarrassment and anger at this prince's audacity. As he leaned down and placed a disgusting, slobbery kiss on her cheek, she finally lost her temper, and shoved him away. He stumbled a bit before falling to the floor, and he looked up at Elsa with shock. She simply glared at him, and told the guards to escort him from the palace.

But as she turned to walk away, Prince Casper jumped up and grabbed her arm, his eyes now glaring at her. And in the second it took Elsa to realize what was happening, she spun around, wrench her arm from his grasp, and with a flourish of her hands, made a short ring of ice around him, trapping him in his place.

"Enough!"

The entire room had gone silent, and everyone was now staring at Elsa and Prince Casper, whose eyes had turned fearful towards the queen. Moving through the crowd, a five months pregnant Anna emerged into the large circle that the guests had formed around Elsa and the prince. She strode over so she was standing between Elsa and the prince, facing Elsa.

"What happened?" Anna said to Elsa in a soothing tone, taking her sister's hands in hers.

"He was being very disrespectful. He was touching me in ways that only people who know each other very... intimately should," Elsa practically growled, looking past Anna to glare at the prince again.

Anna turned to face the prince, herself now glaring at him, and she scoffed.

"Kristoff!" she called out to her husband, who instantly came to her side, "Please escort Prince Casper out of the palace, and make sure he stays out."

Nodding, Kristoff gently kissed his wife's temple before glaring at the man still trapped in ice. Elsa lowered the ice wall as Kristoff roughly grasped the man's arms, and he shoved him towards the exit of the ballroom.

Anna, the ever caring and worried little sister, turned back to speak to Elsa, but to her astonishment, Elsa had disappeared from the ballroom. Gathering her long skirts in her hands, Anna ran out of the ballroom through the side door, only to find Elsa gazing out one of the windows, tears pricking her eyes.

Silently, Anna padded over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her stomach, leaning her head against the back of Elsa's. The two sister stood their in the comforting embrace for a moment before Elsa coughed and composed herself, moving from Anna's hug to walk back into the ballroom.

A moment later, Anna rejoined the party as well, instantly searching to see if her husband had returned yet from throwing out the lowly prince. When she spotted him, she raced to his side, hugging him tightly as she reached him.

"Did you get rid of him?" she said quietly, gazing up into her husband's amber eyes. Kristoff simply nodded before leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon Anna's pink lips.

Back across the ballroom, Elsa was once again standing on her platform, gazing upon her guests. She stood tall and regal, looking every bit the perfect queen, but in reality, her mind was racing.

She noticed every once in awhile, out of the corner of her eye, a few guests looking at her and speaking in hushed tones, and she just knew it was because she had used her powers in a threatening way against someone. Normally, if she used her powers at parties, it was to make an ice sculpture or as a small demonstration. But the last time she had used her powers in a threatening way was at her coronation five years ago.

She was brought from her thoughts by a man coughing loudly, and she shook her head slightly before addressing him.

"Good evening, your majesty," the man said in a low voice. He was wearing very strange attire; a white button-down shirt with a black pinstriped vest atop it, black slacks, a dark green top hat, a gray coat, and around his neck was a bright green tie.

"Good evening. I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Elsa asked quizzically, not remembering seeing a man dressed like this at all tonight.

"Forgive me, your majesty. My name is Oscar Diggs, but are welcome to call me Oz," he said in a voice so soft and silky, it felt to Elsa as if it was caressing her eardrums. With a smile, he removed his hat and bowed deeply, revealing his short, curly black hair. When he stood tall again, he gazed at Elsa with eyes that looked as if they were made of emeralds.

"Queen Elsa, I have come from a very far away land to speak to you about your amazing ice powers. I myself dabble in magic, but it was something I learned to do, not something that I was gifted at birth, unlike your powers.

I wonder if it would be alright if I came to the castle tomorrow, and you could show me a few demonstrations, and maybe tell me as to how you got your powers," he said happily, speaking animatedly about Elsa's powers.

"You… you can use magic too?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, your majesty. While I can't just do it anytime, unlike you, I can in fact turn things from one thing to another, and craft magic potions."

"That… That is amazing! Yes, I would love to have a discussion about magic with you! But on one condition."

"Anything, your majesty."

"You have to show me a demonstration of _your _magic," Elsa said with a warm smile that Oz returned.

"Of course, your majesty. Now that we have business out of the way, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out a white gloved hand out for Elsa to take.

Elsa stood still for a moment, just staring at Oz, debating whether she should try dancing again. Sighing, she placed her hand in his, stepping down slowly off the platform. The two walked slowly towards the middle of the dance floor, and when they arrived, the room went silent.

Everyone was amazed that Elsa was up to dancing again after the earlier debacle with the prince, and they were also all curious as to who this strange man was. Elsa nodded to the band, silently telling them to begin playing, and they began to play a romantic waltz.

Elsa placed her left hand on Oz's shoulder, while he placed his right hand in the middle of her waist, in a more appropriate spot then Prince Casper had put his hand earlier. Their other hands entwined, the two began waltz around the ballroom, all eyes on them.

From the sidelines, Anna was standing beside Kristoff, her smile wide as she gazed upon her sister, who was staring into Oz's eyes. The two seemed almost entranced by each other. Even as the music stopped, they continued to stare at each other, but were now just standing in the middle of the room. As the music began again, Elsa was brought back to reality, and she quickly pulled away from Oz.

"Thank you for the dance," Oz said with a soft smile, and Elsa simply nodded before retreating back to her platform, where she stayed for the rest of the party.

* * *

The next day, Elsa woke up early, feeling excited about her meeting with Oz today. The two of them had not set up when the meeting was to happen, but Elsa figured she would be alerted when he arrived, so she decided that she could just lounge around until he arrived.

After breakfast, Elsa sat in the library on a velvet-covered chaise lounge, reading '_The Scarlet Letter_'. She was entranced by the book, and so she didn't hear the door to the library open.

"What are your reading, your majesty?" Oz asked, leaning over Elsa's shoulder.

Of course, his sudden appearance shocked Elsa, and she jumped, accidentally shooting a blast of ice in his direction. Thankfully, Oz dodged it, and turned to see the icy magic hit the wall, creating a small spike.

"Oz! Please, don't _ever _sneak up on me. I could have hurt you," Elsa shouted at him, horrified.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he said, bowing.

"It's alright," Elsa murmured quietly, picking up her book from where she had dropped it on the ground. Dusting off the cover, she placed a bookmark in it before placing it on the nearby table and standing up.

"Come along. Let's go talk in my study," Elsa said in a measured tone, turning quickly and heading for the door to the library. A small smile grew on her face as she heard Oz move quickly to catch up with the ice queen, and together they headed for her study. As Elsa entered the study, it was them that she noticed the large case Oz was carrying, and she gave him a quizzical look.

Instead of responding to her look, Oz placed the case on Elsa's desk and began opening the various latches. As he unfastened the last latch, the case opened slowly, revealing many bottles and breakers, of all shapes and sizes. Some were filled with different colored liquids, while others were empty.

"What are all of these?" Elsa asked with amazement as she looked at all the different bottles, trying to read their tags.

"These are my potions. Unfortunately, my actual setup for making them is all the way back in my land, but I promise you, they are all special and can do various things," he said with a smile as he watched the queen.

"Can you show me how they work?" Elsa asked, a curious yet delighted smile spreading across her face.

"Of course, your majesty," Oz said in his silky tone, gazing at the queen. With a flourish, he turned the case around so he could gaze upon all the labels. Moving the various bottles around, he gasped happily as he found what he was looking for, and he quickly picked up the bottle.

"This potion here, your majesty, will make your hair turn any color you want it to, just by focusing on what color you want. Thankfully, it only lasts for a few minutes."

Smiling, Elsa watched as Oz popped open the cap and took a small sip of the potion before setting it down. Removing his hat, Elsa watched in amazement as he closed his eyes and his hair changed from black to sky blue in only a couple seconds.

"That's amazing! May I try?" Elsa asked, clapping her hands happily.

"Of course!" Oz said happily, his hair now turning apple red.

Taking a small sip of the potion, Elsa began to concentrate, and then she felt a small shiver run through her body. Opening her eyes, she grabbed her braided hair, and gasped when she found it to be a deep purple color.

"Haha! Purple!" she cried out in amazement, rushing over to the mirror to look at her purple hair. As she concentrated again, her hair turned a beautiful dark brown color, and she realized she looked just like her mother. It was then that Oz came up behind her to look at himself as well, his hair now looking as if it was made out of gold.

Again, Elsa changed her hair color, but this time to a shiny silver that went well with Oz's gold hair. The two smiled at each other before Elsa watched as the gold color melted away from Oz's hair, and it way back to his normal black. Only a moment later, her hair did the same, and she was back to her normal platinum blonde.

"Oh, that was so wonderful. Thank you, Oz," Elsa said happily, turning to face Oz.

"You're quite welcome, your majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Alright, Elsa."

"Can you show me more?" she asked hopefully, and Oz obliged, moving back towards his case, placing the hair color changing potion back and once again looking through the many potions. A moment later, he pulled out another bottle, this one filled with a sparkly gold mixture.

"This one is one of my favorites. It makes you fly," he said happily, uncapping the bottle and taking a small sip before handing it to Elsa, who also took a small sip. She placed the bottle back on the table, and then it started. Her feet lifted off the ground, and she looked at Oz in astonishment as the two of them began to float upwards.

"Oh my goodness! We're floating!"

"That we are, Elsa. Here, take my hand."

Placing her hand in his outstretched one, she watched as Oz bent his knees before they zipped off, flying around the study. Elsa was laughing happily, amazed by such a feat, and it made her feel so wonderful that she wasn't so weird, for there were others who could do magic as well.

A couple minutes later, they began floating back down to the ground, and when they landed, Elsa and Oz were standing quite close to each other, their bodies close together.

"May I see a demonstration of your powers now, Elsa?" Oz asked, a small grin growing across his lips.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Elsa said, pulling away from Oz to put space between them.

Holding her hand up, she rubbed her fingers together, and small snowflakes began to pop-up and grow around her hand. Moving her hands in spinning motion, she began to make a small snowball, and flourish her hands upwards, it flew up and exploded above them, sending snowflakes raining down upon them.

"Amazing… So you can just create snow and ice from nothing?" Oz asked, mesmerized as the snow fell around them.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure where it comes from, or even how I got these powers. My parents were terrified of my powers, so I never asked them if they knew how I got them," Elsa said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, your parent's were scared of nothing. Your powers are beautiful and a miracle," Oz said almost dreamily, gazing at Elsa.

"Thank you, but… while they may be beautiful, my powers are also quite dangerous. I sent my entire kingdom into a possibly eternal winter a few years ago, as well as freezing my sister's heart. But, thankfully, all that was resolved and everything turned out alright."

"So, you haven't always been able to control your powers?"

"No. I didn't learn to control them until after my sister paid the ultimate sacrifice," Elsa murmured, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh yes. I've heard about what happened. It's alright, we don't have to talk about it."

"It's fine. Anna's alright, and that's all that matters."

Seeing that all the snowflakes had fallen, and were now clumped into snowdrifts on the floor, Elsa moved her hands in a flourish and cleaned it all up, making it disappear into thin air.

"Is it true you can also create life with your powers?"

"Oh! Yes. I think Olaf is out in the town today, but here," Elsa said, and with a small flourish of her hand, Elsa crafted a tiny little snowman in her hand. It didn't have any eyes or mouth, but it waddled around on her hand for a moment before she made it vanish again.

"Amazing, truly amazing," Oz said, smiling at Elsa.

"Now that you've seen my powers, may we try out more of your potions?" Elsa said, clasping her hands together happily.

"Of course, Elsa. Here, I know just the one," he said, moving back to his case and looking around for just a moment before he produced a tiny bottle filled with bright green liquid.

"What does it do?"

"It's a surprise! You'll just have to try it!"

Smiling, Elsa gently plucked the bottle from Oz's hand and popped open the cap, placed the bottle to her lips, and drank the whole thing. Smiling at Oz, she waited patiently for something to happen, but nothing did.

And that's when it happened.

Her vision became blurry, and she began to sway every which way. She fell into Oz's arms and looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Wh-What's going… on?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. This was a direct order from my Queen. I wish it didn't have to be this way," he said sadly, his brow furrowed as he gently guided Elsa down so she was lying on the floor.

"What did… it do?" Elsa said, tears pricking her eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see if it works," he said cryptically, running his hand over Elsa's forehead before he stood up and began gathering his things, locking his case up tightly.

"Goodbye Elsa. I hope I'll see you again," he whispered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before he stood up and moved towards the door. As the door shut behind him as he left in a haste, Elsa finally lost consciousness.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that Elsa woke up, and she sat upright quickly, scared and confused. She was lying in her bed now, not on the floor of her study, and she was dressed in one of her nightgowns. Just as she was getting her bearings, her bedroom door opened, and in walked Anna.

"Elsa! Oh thank goodness! You're alright!" Anna cried out happily, rushing over to her sister and jumping on her, hugging her tightly. Shocked, Elsa hugged Anna back tightly, and didn't release her until Anna began to pull away.

"What… What happened?"

"Oh Elsa, I don't know! I knew you and Oz were having a meeting, but when it got to dinner time and you still weren't done, I went to your study to check on you. I found you lying on the floor, passed out, and Oz was nowhere to be seen. Do you remember anything?"

"I… Yes. Oz gave me a potion and… then I began to feel dizzy. He told me… that his Queen had told him to give me the potion. Then… I saw him leave, just before I passed out," Elsa said, her brow furrowed.

"Oh Elsa, what do you think the potion did?" Anna said worriedly, clasping her sister's hands in hers.

"I don't know. He told me… that I'll just have to wait and see," Elsa murmured, a hint of fear in her voice.

XXX

A couple of months later, Elsa had decided that whatever kind of potion Oz had given her must have not worked, for she did not feel any different. She could still use her powers, so she knew that if the potion was meant to steal her powers, it had not worked.

But in the back of her mind, Elsa still worried that something might happen to her. And that fear had grown in the last few days, because every morning for the last four days, Elsa had woken up very queasy, and had thrown up at least once. But after she threw up, she felt just fine, and that was quite worrying.

This morning, as she was heaving into a bowl in the bathroom, she heard the door open, and turned to see Anna, whose eyes were wide.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, bending down next to her sister.

"Yes, Anna. I'm fine. I just don't understand why this keeps happening…" Elsa said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"This is the fifth day this has happened! I throw up and then I feel fine. It's driving me crazy," she said, standing up so she could wash the foul taste from her mouth.

"The fifth day?"

"Yes."

"Elsa," Anna murmured, standing up and placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I… I think you may be… ummm…"

"What?"

"Pregnant."

Elsa looked at Anna with shocked eyes before she began to laugh hysterically, gripping the edge of the washbasin for support as she laughed.

"Oh Anna, you're hilarious," Elsa said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm serious, Elsa! It sounds like you have morning sickness, just like I had with both Torvald and this baby!" Anna said sternly, stomping her foot.

"I'm serious too, Anna. There is no way I am pregnant! I haven't even had my first kiss!" Elsa replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, fine! You aren't pregnant! But please, will you go see the doctor? That way we can make sure it's just a stomach bug and not something more serious," Anna begged, and with a sigh, Elsa nodded, agreeing to see the doctor.

And so, after breakfast, Elsa dressed in a plain dress and headed over to the doctor's quarters. When she arrived, the doctor told her to sit up on her wooden exam table while she got her things ready for the examination.

"So, your majesty, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked, sitting in a tall wooden stool next to the table that Elsa was sat upon.

"The last couple mornings, I've been feeling quite queasy and have thrown up, but after that I feel just fine, like it never happened."

"Hmm… Your majesty, have you considered that you may well be… pregnant?" the doctor asked, her dark brown eyes gazing straight into Elsa's.

"No! I have not considered it in the slightest, since I have not had sex!" Elsa shouted, furious that everyone thought so lowly of her, that she would have intercourse out of wedlock.

"I apologize, your majesty. I will examine you now, so please lie back."

After about half an hour, Elsa noticed that the doctor was frowning.

"Is something the matter?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Are you absolutely positive you have not had intercousre, my queen?" the doctor asked, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because… your majesty, you are pregnant. Two months along, actually," the doctor declared, and Elsa gasped.

And just like that, snow began to fall fast from the ceiling in the doctor's quarters, making the doctor shiver, and not knowing what to do, she quickly left in search of Anna.

Filling the young princess in on Elsa's diagnosis, Anna rushed to the doctor's quarters, and gasped when she opened the door to find Elsa with her head in her hands, and snow whipping around the room quickly. Fighting through the mini blizzard her sister had created, Anna finally reached Elsa, and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly, caressing her back gently.

"Elsa, it's alright. Please, calm down. It's cold in here," Anna said soothingly, and Elsa's head shot up, looking around the room.

"Sorry…" she murmured, flicking her hand and making it all disappear quickly, before she looked back at Anna, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I… I… I don't know… h-how it happened. I p-promise, I've never been with anyone…" Elsa said shakily.

"Shh… It's okay, Elsa. Everything's okay…" Anna said soothingly, holding her older sister close and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. After a few moments, Anna helped Elsa onto her feet, and together they walked to Elsa's bedroom, Elsa leaning on her sister as she felt as if she was about to faint.

As they entered the room, Anna helped Elsa to her bed before going back to the door and shutting it. Climbing onto Elsa's bed, which was harder now that she was seven months pregnant, Anna sat down beside her sister and waited for her to speak.

"Oh Anna, I'm so confused. I've never been with anyone in a romantic way, so I don't understand how this could have happened!" she said angrily, placing her head in her hands again.

"I don't know either, sis. It's truly puzzling," Anna said, placing her chin in her hand as she thought about the strange circumstances of Elsa's pregnancy.

Then it struck her.

"Elsa! Oh my god! What if it was the potion that Oz gave you!" Anna cried out, and Elsa's head shot up quickly, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god! No no no no no! That can't be! Why would the Queen of his land want me to have a baby?" Elsa said quickly running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I don't know, Elsa, but that's the only thing I can think of as to why you are pregnant!" Anna cried out again, also quite confused as to why the Queen of Oz's land would want this.

"If this really is Oz's fault, I swear to god, if I _ever_ see him again, I'll freeze him alive and keep him as an ice sculpture," Elsa said menacingly, cracking her knuckles in anger.

After a few silent minutes, Anna turned to Elsa with a small smile, and Elsa looked at her quizzically.

"I know you aren't really happy about this, but Elsa… I'm going to be an aunty, and you're going to be a mother!" Anna said, trying to hide her excitement and failing.

At this, Elsa sighed, looking down at her still flat stomach and gently placing a hand there. She had never even thought about the idea of having a child, and now she would be having one in seven short months.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, looking at her sister with terrified eyes.

"Why?"

"Because… How am I going to do this? Our mother was never very… motherly towards me, and I have a heart of ice. How can I love a child unconditionally?"

"Oh Elsa," Anna chuckled, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "You don't have a heart of ice, no matter what you think. You are one of the most caring and loving people I have ever met. You kept yourself locked away all your life just so you could protect me, and that just proves that you are willing to do anything to protect the people you love. This baby couldn't ask for a better mother."

At Anna's kind words, Elsa began to sob, pulling her sister close to her and clutching her tightly, silently thanking her for her kind words.

* * *

"Ugh! How did you do this _twice_, Anna?" Elsa groaned, slowly lowering herself into one of the plush chairs in the parlor. Elsa was now six months pregnant, and her belly was now quite large, but not any larger than was normal for this stage in her pregnancy.

Anna, who was sitting in the chair across from Elsa, simply chuckled at her sister's complaining as she fed her two-month-old daughter, Regina. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister as she picked up her teacup and began sipping her tea.

A lot had changed in Arendelle over the last four months, especially since Elsa's baby bump began to show. At the many balls that Elsa attended, she always noticed people giving her stomach sideways glances and whispering as her growing stomach began to become more prominent. So when her stomach was too large to deny it anymore, Elsa made the announcement that she was pregnant.

Elsa knew that the idea of how her child was actually conceived was too strange to make believable, so Elsa just kept silent about the actual conception. Of course, while some of the people of Arendelle and other royals were angry that Elsa had become pregnant out of wedlock, most everyone was supportive, because many guessed that the actual conception of the child had been non-consensual.

Anna had noticed how much harder this pregnancy was for Elsa than hers were, and she felt sympathy for her older sister. Even though Anna had two small children of her own, she always made time in her day to spend with Elsa, either just being with her, or helping her out with the planning for the new baby.

Just last week, the two sisters had gone out into town to buy furniture for the nursery. Even though Elsa didn't know whether her child was to be a boy or a girl, she had decided to paint the nursery in various shades of blue. All the furniture was to be made out of poplar wood, and painted white. The walls of the room itself were a dark blue color, with a lighter blue for the trim and door, and all the fabric in the room, from the curtains to the bedding, was an icy blue color.

Above the crib, Elsa crafted a mobile out of ice that was beautiful and had soft edges, so if it somehow fell, it would not harm the baby. In the drawers, there were many sets of clothes for the baby, both daytime and nighttime, in an array of colors. When the servants finished the room, Elsa was in tears of the beauty of it all, and threw a marvelous feast that night for everyone in the castle.

Back in the present time, Anna finished feeding Regina, and placed her in her crib, leaning down and kissing her soft blonde curls before she fixed up the hem of her dress and turned to Elsa.

"How's your tea?"

"It's fine. Thankfully, it's helping the baby settle down. I hardly got any sleep last night because it was rolling around and kicking me hard. And my lower back hurts too," Elsa complained, glaring at her stomach.

"Oh, I understand, Elsa. Regina was pretty calm and only kicked me during the day, but you remember how active Torvald was when I was pregnant with him. He was a little stinker then, and still is today," Anna laughed, looking on affectionately at her son, who was playing with a tiny metal train on it's wooden tracks.

Elsa smiled at her nephew as well, but looked down at her stomach again when it felt as if the baby headbutted her, and she jolted forward a bit, cringing.

"Hey! Calm down in there!" Elsa called out angrily, making Anna turn to look at her, a small smile on her lips.

Just then, the door to the parlor opened, and in walked Kristoff, his eyes focusing on Anna as he strode in. Reaching her, he slowly fell to his knees and leaned in to place a passionate kiss on her lips, making Anna giggle and Elsa roll her eyes.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," he said sweetly, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, my handsome husband," Anna giggled, "I'm so happy that you got home before dinner."

"If I can help it, I always try to make sure I never miss dinner with my family," he said with a grin, making Anna smile before she kissed him again.

"Hello, Kristoff," Elsa greeted.

"Hello, Elsa. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, awful. I was up all night because my baby can't stop wiggling when I'm trying to sleep. And I've been craving cherries all day, but when I checked with the chef, he said we had used the last of them a month ago," Elsa said, rolling her eyes again as she sipped her tea once again.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I know how hard this is on you," her brother in-law said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

After dinner that night, Elsa sat in her study, going through the various letters and invitations that she received weekly, when she came upon a strange letter, green in color, with only her name written on the front in a beautiful golden script. Curious, the Queen grabbed her letter opener and gently broke the paper open, revealing a fancy piece of paper, embellished with swirling gold patterns on it's edges.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I apologize sincerely for what I did to you, but I was under strict orders from my Queen, and would have been executed if I had not gone through with it. _

_My Queen and I have been trying to bring magic back to our land, for it is dying out without the use of magic. Unfortunately, I can only make potions with my magic, and that is of no use to our kingdom._

_At her royal request, I slaved for many years to make the potion I gave you, which, in theory, will give you a child with magical abilities. Originally, we tested it on normal women in our land, but none of them ever became pregnant._

_When my Queen heard about your magical abilities, though, she sent me to give you the potion, for she believed that if the potion didn't work on normal women, maybe it worked on magical women._

_If the potion actually worked, I will be coming back to Arendelle in a years time to take the child back to my land, where she will be trained to save our kingdom. Please write a reply and place it in the envelope my letter came in, for the envelope is magical, and will return to me in mere seconds._

_I hope to see you soon, Elsa._

_Sincerely, Oz_

Elsa scoffed and dropped the letter in disgust, horrified. Who did this Queen think she was, using other people without their consent. Picking up the letter, Elsa read over it again before she grabbed her fountain pen and a piece of paper, and began composing her letter.

_Dear Oz,_

_I regret to inform you that your potion did not work. It positively horrifies me that your Queen tried to use a potion to impregnate me._

_You and your Queen are not welcome in Arendelle because of your heinous act against myself, and if you ever return, you will be arrested on the spot._

_Please do not ever contact me again, for I do not wish to speak with you._

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Finishing her letter, she folded it neatly and put it back in the envelope, sealing it shut. Taking the letter from Oz in her hand, she stood up and threw it in the fire, gently caressing her belly as she watched it burn.

"Even though I may not have wanted you at first, I love you now, my little one. And I won't let any crazy Queen or stupid wizard take you away from me," Elsa said to her belly, smiling as she felt the baby kick.

* * *

"Come on, your majesty! Just a couple more pushes!" the midwife called out, and Elsa screamed out in pain as she pushed again.

It was a stormy March day outside, the wind blowing hard, and a mixture of rain and snow whipping around through the air. Elsa had gone into labor that morning during breakfast, and Kristoff carried her quickly to the doctor's quarters as she screamed out in pain, Anna walking next to them and trying to calm Elsa.

When Elsa had arrived, everyone began rushing about, making sure the Queen was comfortable in her labor. Anna and Kristoff left Elsa to be tended to, but not before Anna kissed her sister's forehead and told her to be strong.

That was only an hour ago. This baby wanted to greet the world _now_, and was coming quite fast. As Elsa finished her next push, she fell back again on the pillows, panting heavily as sweat and tears made her skin wet and sticky. Her platinum blonde hair was messy and sticking to her face, and her normally pale complexion was flushed a dark pink from her hard work.

"The baby is crowning, your majesty! Just one more big push!"

Gathering her strength, Elsa sat up with a scream and pushed as hard as she could, and that's when it happened. She felt the baby leave her body, and collapsed back on the bed, and as the baby began to scream, so did the attending assistants of the midwife.

"Dear god!" one girl screamed.

"What is it? What's… wrong?" Elsa panted, unable to lift her head.

"How can it be?"

"What does it mean?"

"It's atrocious!"

"It's obscene!"

These cries from the assistants confused Elsa, and as she began to lift her head, the doctor spoke.

"Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally…"

"Green!" all the girls cried out.

Of course, this confused Elsa further, and sitting up she finally caught sight of her. In the midwife's cautious arms was a tiny little girl, with a small tuft of pitch black hair, blue eyes, and… green skin. At noticing the odd color of her daughter's skin, Elsa's eyes widened, but none the less, she reached out her arms towards the baby.

"Bring her to me."

"Your majesty, no! She is a beast!" one of the annoying assistants cried.

"SHE IS NOT A BEAST! Now bring her to me!" Elsa yelled out loudly, shocking everyone in the room.

Slowly, the midwife brought the baby over to Elsa, and lay her in her arms. Holding the tiny baby close, Elsa looked her over with curious eyes, and after only a moment of close inspection, found absolutely nothing wrong with her daughter. She was just like any other normal person, her skin was just green. And it was then that Elsa truly fell in love with her daughter.

She had had a daughter just like herself. While they looked like normal human beings, there was one thing that set them apart from the rest. Elsa knew when she looked at her daughter that she would raise her like any other normal child, and she wouldn't let her shut herself away, like Elsa herself did. When Elsa smiled down at the little girl and gently brought her up to kiss her forehead, everyone gasped.

"If you would please clean up and then leave me with my daughter, that would be wonderful," Elsa said quietly, running her fingers over her daughter's face.

"But your majes-" one of the girls began again.

"That was not a request!" Elsa shouted at the girl, effectively shutting her up, "And doctor, would you please bring my sister to me once you finish?"

The doctor nodded quickly before they all went to work cleaning the room in only a few minutes. When they finished, they all left, and only a few moments later, there was a quick knock on the door.

"Come in," Elsa said silkily, and the door opened quickly to reveal Anna, who was beaming. She quickly walked to her sister's bedside, but when she saw the baby in Elsa's arms, her eyes widened. Moving closer, Anna cocked her head to the side in curiosity as she gazed at the little princess before she spoke.

"She's green."

"Mmm hmm."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm… Maybe it's a side effect of the potion. But regardless, she's beautiful, Elsa," Anna said happily, bringing tears to Elsa's eyes. It amazed Elsa sometimes just how loving and understanding Anna was.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elsa choked out, smiling at Anna through her tears.

"Yes, please!" Anna said happily, perching herself on one of the high chairs next to the bed Elsa was lying upon. With a smile, Elsa handed her daughter over to Anna, who burst into a grin when the little baby opened her eyes and looked directly into Anna's.

"What are you going to name her?" Anna asked, not once taking her eyes off the little girl.

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba, huh? I like it. It's unique and it suits her," Anna said happily, leaning down to rub her nose gently over Elphaba's.

Around dinner time, Elsa, Anna, and Elphaba had all moved to Elsa's room. Elphaba was currently laying in the bassinet she would sleep in until she was old enough to move into the nursery. Beside the bassinet, looking in with wonder and curiosity, was Kristoff and Torvald, who were both curious as to why the tiny princess was green. Anna was sitting next to Elsa in her bed as she fed Regina.

"Auntie Elsa?" Torvald said in his adorable little voice, looking up at Elsa.

"Yes, Torvald?" Elsa asked, looking at her nephew.

"Cousin Elphie is very pretty. She looks like a little emerald," the little boy said happily, making Elsa and Anna both grin.

"It's true, Elsa," Kristoff said, "Though her skin may be a little... well, different, she is really adorable."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Announcing, her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the guard announced loudly, and Elsa stepped out into the courtyard, waving at the cheering crowd. And standing next to Elsa was Anna, who had in her arms, facing away from the crowd, a now one-month-old Elphaba, who was gurgling happily.

"Good morning, my loyal subjects," Elsa began, instantly making the crowd grow quiet.

"I have called you all here today to present my daughter, and the future ruler of Arendelle, Princess Elphaba," Elsa said, reaching over and taking Elphaba from Anna's arms.

"Now, before I present her to all of you, I do have something to say. Please, keep an open mind about her, just like how you all keep an open mind about my powers," Elsa said in a pleading tone, causing many of the people there to look confused.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa stepped down further into the courtyard, turned Elphaba around, and pulled off her hat to display her whole face. Of course, everyone gasped, a few scream, and a few fainted, but after only a few moments, people began to realize that even though she was as green as a cabbage, she was just a normal baby.

A cautious few approached the queen and the baby princess, reaching out their hands to gently touch the girl, and they quickly realized there was nothing to fear. She wasn't cursed, and touching her didn't turn you green either. She was just a happy little baby with green skin.

Soon, everyone came closer to view the princess, smiling at the girl and congratulating Elsa. Many gave Elphaba gifts of toys and clothes. Elsa could not be happier on how this day had gone, for she had feared that the public may have revolted and tried to hurt her sweet baby, but everyone seemed to love the young princess, and that's just how it should be.


	2. Part 2 - Journey to Oz

**Please review and/or follow! :)**

* * *

_Year 10 of Queen Elsa's reign_

"Come on, Elphie! Come play with us!" Regina called out to her cousin, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran towards her friends from town.

Elphaba, now five years old as of the previous week, stood just inside the gates, the shadow of the wall falling over her and concealing her complexion.

Though everyone in the castle and in Arendelle treated Elphaba like she was completely normal, she knew she wasn't. A year ago, there had been a grand ball at the Arendelle castle, and the children hadn't been allowed to go because they were still too young. But Elphaba had awoken from a nightmare and had rushed down to the ballroom before anyone noticed.

Thankfully, most of the guests had retired to their rooms, but when Elphaba rushed in, she tugged on the gown of one of the women, asking where Elsa was. Of course, the woman was terrified by the strange green child, and screamed loudly, drawing everyone's attention to Elphaba. Elsa was close by and instantly rushed to her daughter's side, sweeping her up into her arms before anyone got a good look at her daughter.

The woman who had seen Elphaba had fainted, and everyone was quite confused as to why as they watched Elsa rush from the ballroom, her cloak wrapped tightly around her front. Hurrying to Elphaba's room, Elsa closed the door after they had entered and finally put Elphaba down. Poor little Elphaba was of course terrified herself and quite confused as to why the woman had screamed at her.

"Mama, I'm- I'm sorry. I just… I had a n-nightmare and I didn't mean to ruin your party!" Elphaba wailed, looking at her mother with tears running down her cheeks and her hands clasped in front of her, begging forgiveness.

"Oh my sweet baby, you didn't ruin anything. And I'm sorry you had a nightmare," Elsa said sympathetically, pulling her daughter against her chest, running her hand soothingly through her pin-straight black hair.

"But… why d-did that lady y-yell at me?" Elphaba asked, pulling back to gaze up at her mother.

"Because..." Elsa sighed, not sure how to approach this subject with her daughter, "Because, my little one… people don't usually have green skin like you do."

At this Elphaba's eyes widened, and she looked up at her mother with curious eyes.

"Then… why do I have green skin?"

"I'm not quite sure, my Elphie. But I know that it makes you unique, just like how my powers make me unique. But sometimes, the things that make us unique, are also the things that people use against us to tease us.

But Elphaba, if you stay strong and don't let their words get to you, then you will be unstoppable. So there your green skin is something you only have, it makes you strong."

Back in the present, Elphaba remembered her mother's words, and gathered up all her courage before stepping out of the shadows into the light, a small, timid smile on her lips. The children that Regina was playing with all looked towards Elphaba, and their jaws dropped open slightly as they looked on at the green girl coming towards them.

"Hi…" Elphaba muttered quietly as she stood in front of the other children, her smile still small.

"Aleksander, Lisbet, Johan, this is my cousin, Elphaba, but you can call her Elphie," Regina said happily, introducing them to Elphaba.

"Elphie, these are my friends, Aleksander, Lisbet, and Johan!" Regina announce, pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Elphie said shyly, a light pink blush forming on her green cheeks. Each of the children simply nodded at her before they began talking to Regina about what they should play, their backs to Elphaba. After a few minutes of each of them shooting down ideas, Elphaba piped up with an idea.

"We could play princes and princesses…" she said quietly, and at this Regina's face lit up happily.

"Oh Elphie, that's a perfect idea! Since you thought of the idea, you should be the princess!"

"No, she can't be a princess," Aleksander said, sneering at Elphaba, "She isn't pretty enough to be a princess. She can be the evil witch."

At this, Elphaba's eyes widened before she glared at him, fisting her hands on her waist and moving towards Aleksander.

"I am _not _ugly or a witch. I am the future Queen of Arendelle, and if you call me a witch again, I will banish you," Elphaba said menacingly, getting so close to Aleksander that he tripped and fell on his butt as he backed away from her.

"Aleksander, please apologize to Elphie or you won't be my friend anymore!" Regina said a bit angrily, flipping her long curly hair behind her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Elphaba," he said, meeting her eyes to show sincerity. Nodding, Elphaba accepted his apology, turning away from him to talk to Regina.

"Alright, let's play! Elphie will be the princess, Johan can be the prince, Lisbet can be a sorceress, Aleksander can be the dragon, and I'll be the princess' beautiful fairy friend!" Regina said delightedly, clapping her hands excitedly.

And so, the five children ran off and began to play their game. Back at the castle courtyard, Elsa was watching her daughter play happily with her cousin and her friends. Elsa was so proud of how her daughter had handled the situation with that boy who had called her witch.

She was about to turn around and head back for the castle when something, or rather, _someone_, caught her eye. Fear descended over her, and she quickly rushed off towards the children. As she met them, she gently grabbed Elphie by the shoulder, making her turn around.

"Is something wrong, mama?"

"Yes, my darling. But don't worry. How about you and your friends go into the courtyard and play. Once you are all inside, tell them to shut the gates and don't let anyone in unless it's me. Do you understand?" Elsa said to her daughter, and she nodded quickly. As the children rushed off, Elsa turned to see Oz, starring in the direction of Elphaba, and she quickly moved in on him. As she heard the gates close, she shot a blast of ice over her shoulder which covered the gates, making them unable to open.

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa yelled at Oz, and he froze in his place, his eyes wide.

"I told you there would be serious consequences if you ever came back!" Elsa roared, flicking her hand and trapping his whole body- minus his head- in ice.

The town around them had become quite quiet, every person retreating to their homes or into shops so as not to face the wrath of their Queen. Her cheeks now flushed with anger, Elsa approached Oz, ready to give him her all before arresting him.

"I saw her Elsa," he whispered, his eyes gazing into hers, "Although I admit that the green skin is an odd side effect, she is still perfect."

"She is perfect, but I will never let you touch a hair on her head. She is _my _daughter, and you'll have to kill me before you can take her away from me," Elsa spit out, staring into his eyes with intensity.

"Please, Elsa, you have to understand. My land will become a useless wasteland if you don't let me take her there!" he pleaded, struggling in his icy shell.

"Then your land _will_ become a useless wasteland, because you can never take my daughter away from me," Elsa growled low, her eyes burning with rage.

Turning away from Oz, she lowered the ice from the castles' gates, and called out for the guards. Opening the gates quickly, at least twenty guards rushed from the castle and into the town square, surrounding the Queen and the wizard. With a quick flick, the icy shell around Oz disappeared, and in an instant, he was captured by guards who dragged him back towards the castles' dungeons.

Sighing, Elsa followed slowly after the guards, entering the castle's' courtyard and instantly rushing over to Elphaba, whose eyes were concerned. When she saw Elsa, her little face broke into a grin, and she embraced her mother tightly, thankful she was alright.

"Who… Who was that man, mother? He stared at me when the guards took him to prison?" Elphaba said in a slightly worried tone, turning to watch as the door at the entrance of the prison slammed shut.

"Everything is alright, Elphie. He can't hurt you," Elsa said, looking into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes that were the same as hers.

Releasing her daughter, Elsa made her way from the courtyard to the prison, and was there just in time to see the guards locking the door to Oz's cell. All the guards bowed to her before moving along, and Elsa moved to stand in front of the door, looking in through the small barred window at Oz.

"I'd apologize for throwing you in jail, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Elsa, please," Oz said, standing up and rushing towards the door, "I had to come see for myself if the rumors were true about the little green girl in Arendelle. I have a right to her help!"

"You have _no _right!" Elsa roared at him again, slamming her fist against the door, producing a ring of jagged ice spikes around her fist.

"Yes, I do!" he yelled back, glaring at Elsa, "She is mine too!"

"What?!" Elsa whispered quietly, shocked, her eyebrows knitting together and her lips falling into a frown.

"Your daughter is mine as well. I'm her father."

"...How?"

"I used to be a more powerful wizard, but I had to give up most of my magic to make that potion. So your daughter is partially mine," he sighed, looking at Elsa with almost pleading eyes.

"I don't care, Oz. You have no right to her. I carried her for nine months, I've raised her for five years, and the only parent she has is me," she muttered darkly, "Goodbye."

And with that, Elsa turned in a flourish and left the prison, Oz's cries for forgiveness falling on deaf ears. Taking the stairs the led from the prison to the castle, Elsa felt her hands begin to tremble slightly. Once she had closed the prison door, she slid down it, and began to cry softly.

She didn't quite know _why _she was crying. Maybe it was because of the stress of the last couple years, or maybe it was because she felt so used. After a few minutes of sitting there, letting all her emotions out, Elsa composed herself and stood, walking towards her study.

* * *

It was a few days later when the incident happened.

Regina and Elphaba had once again gone into town to play with the children, and all of them were having a marvelous time. Elsa herself was seated upon a bench nearby where the children were playing, with a novel in one of her hands while the other hand moved about slowly in the air, creating different patterned snowflakes.

Everything seemed peaceful for awhile, until a new little girl came along and decided to play. Her name was Viola, and she was the daughter of a very wealthy merchant.

"Hello, Princess Regina! I'm Viola. May I play with you?" the young girl said, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder in a prissy fashion.

Regina, who was so much like her mother in personality, was of course excited to make more friends, and with a smile and a hug, she invited Viola into their game. But as Regina was introducing her new friend to all her other friends, Elphaba turned around, smiling, and stuck out her hand for Viola to shake. But when Viola noticed Elphaba, she visibly recoiled and made a disgusted face, like she had just smelled something rotten.

"Ugh! Why are you _green_? Do you have some sort of disease?" Viola spat out, backing away from Elphaba.

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock before she began to glare at Viola, her small hands clenching and unclenching angrily.

"No, I do _not _have a disease, you foolish girl. My skin is green because I was born that way," Elphaba spat back at Viola, her form seeming to grow as she stood her ground.

Viola, of course, was shocked by how Elphaba spoke to her, and she scoffed angrily, moving closer towards Elphaba, one of her little hands balled into a fist. Raising her arm, she brought her fist down on Elphaba's shoulder, punching her hard enough to leave a bruise. The area around the children had gone quiet, and Elsa had now stood up, not sure what her daughter was about to do.

Elphaba, whose eyes had widened, and her mouth had fallen slightly open in shock. She looked at Viola incredulously for a moment before she raised her hands, like she was about to push Viola, but what happened was much worse.

Out of her hands shot a green beam of light, and it hit Viola in the chest, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying back about ten feet. Once again everything went silent before there was a cry coming from the market. Rushing away from the stand she was in front of, Viola's mother came to her side, where she was lying unconscious on the cobblestones

"You... You little _witch_! What did you do to my baby girl!" Viola's mother screamed at Elphaba, who had now fallen to her knees, sobbing. Elsa immediately rushed over to stand in front of her daughter, throwing her hands up and making a tiny ice room around Elphaba, and Regina, who was now wrapped around Elphaba, trying to comfort her cousin.

"What did your witch daughter do to my baby?" Viola's mother cried out, clutching her still unconscious daughter to her chest, glaring at Elsa.

"I don't know. But she didn't mean to hurt your daughter. I suggest you take your daughter to the local doctor, and if he doesn't know how to help her, bring her back to the castle. I think I have someone who can help otherwise," Elsa said in a measured tone.

Turning away from Viola and her mother, Elsa waved her hand and opened the door of the small ice room, stepping inside before shutting the door again. She dropped to her knees in front of her daughter and niece.

"M-Mommy... I'm s-so sorry! I didn't even... _know _that I c-could do that!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Elphaba... It's alright my baby. Come here," Elsa said, opening her arms wide for her daughter.

Standing up, Elphaba ran into her mother's arms and buried her head in her chest, sniffling sadly. Elsa placed one hand on her daughter's back, and the other on her long black hair, brushing it soothingly with her wide-spread fingers. Regina, who was still in the ice room, had now scooted forward and was lying her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her cousin's waist.

The three girls sat there a few minutes while Elphaba cried, and once she had shed her last tear, she pulled away and wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, sniffling. Looking up at her mother, she nodded slightly, and with a small flick of her hand, Elsa made the ice room dissolve until it was gone.

"Regina, can you and Elphaba go back to the castle please? Once inside, tell Gerda to bring you both some hot cocoa in Elphaba's room, alright?"

"Alright, auntie Elsa," Regina said with a nod, before she reached for Elphaba's hand, and the two young girls began walking towards the castle.

After a moment, Elsa stood up, and with an air of determination, she began striding towards the castle's prison. When she entered, all the guards bowed before the captain asked Elsa who she wanted to see, and with a smirk she said, "Oz."

As the door opened to Oz's cell, he raised his head in surprise and gaped at Elsa. Showing no emotion, she walked farther into his cell, and sat on the bed, her eyes trained on Oz, who was standing against the opposite wall. He looked clean, freshly shaven, and well fed, which Elsa approved of, since he hadn't _really_ committed a crime. After a moment of the two of them just staring at each other in silence, Oz walked over to the bed, and plopped down next to Elsa.

"I see they've been treating you quite well, per my request," Elsa said, looking over at Oz with a smile.

"Yes. The meals are quite delicious," he replied, smiling, "But Elsa, can we please cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"...She has powers."

"Oh! How wonderful! I expected that her powers would show up around… what is she, five, correct?" he said happily.

"Y-Yes, she's five, but Oz, this is _not _wonderful. She hurt someone!" Elsa cried out, her tone partially angry and full of worry.

"How did she hurt them?"

"She just stuck her arms out in front of her after another little girl punched her. There was a blast of green magic that sent the girl flying back and then she was unconscious."

"Oh. There is nothing wrong with that. It's just a simple defense spell. No harm done," he said with a grin.

"Oh. Thank goodness. Elphaba was so terrified that she had really done some damage to that other girl," Elsa said, visibly sagging with relief.

Oz smiled at Elsa, glad he could help, and he expected her to leave, but now Elsa had a look as if she was fighting a war within her head, and she was.

"...Elsa?"

"I think... I think that you need to train Elphaba."

"What?!" Oz said, shocked, "You mean, you're letting me go?"

"Yes, I'm letting you go. And... I want you to take Elphaba with you... back to Oz," she said, turning to stare into his emerald green eyes.

"Back to Oz? But why, and for how long?"

"Yes, back to Oz, because she has to be trained on how to use her powers. And only for a month, each year, but only if she's okay with it."

"I... I don't know what to say! That would be wonderful, and beneficial for all of us! Elphaba would learn to control her powers, which would give you and the people of Arendelle peace of mind, and her using just the tiniest bit of magic would help restore Oz!"

Without a second thought, Oz threw his arms around Elsa and hugged her close, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. Of course, Elsa was shocked, and gently patted his back in the hopes that he would release her, which he did. Standing, Elsa smiled down at Oz before turning and heading towards the door.

"I'll have the guards let you out in a few minutes, and then one of the servants will take you to one of the guest rooms so you can prepare to meet Elphaba."

And with that, Elsa left the prison, a small smile on her face. She walked quickly to Elphaba's room, where she found Regina and Elphaba huddled inside a pillow fort, sipping hot cocoa. When Elsa entered, Regina smiled, but Elphaba was still looking down, gazing sadly into her mug, her eyes still watery.

Moving forward, Elsa grabbed the cup from her daughter, set it down, and then pulled her daughter into her arms so that Elphaba's head was nestled under her chin. The three of them were silent again for a few minutes as Elsa soothed her daughter, which was easier now that she knew that Elphaba hadn't done any harm.

"Elphaba, my sweet little baby, I need to discuss something with you. Are you ready to talk?" Elsa asked quietly, her hand running slowly up and down Elphaba's back.

"... Yes Mama," Elphaba mumbled quietly, pulling away from her mother to look into her eyes.

Regina at this point had guessed that maybe this conversation was private and she silently excused herself from the pillow fort and the room, closing the door to Elphaba's room before prancing off to go find her mother. Back in Elphaba's room, the two magical royals had also exited the pillow fort and were now sitting on the window seat, both of them looking out over Arendelle.

"Elphaba, I have a proposition for you," Elsa began, pulling her attention away from the window and focusing on Elphaba.

"Yes mommy?"

"There is a friend of mine I would like you to meet, and he has agreed to train you to harness and control your magical powers. And while that is wonderful, he has a home somewhere else, quite far from here, and he wants to train you there."

"I have to leave Arendelle?" Elphaba asked sadly, looking up at her mother with wide eyes full of uncertainty.

"Yes, my darling. But you will only be gone for a month each year. Elphaba, you are the most grown-up little girl I have ever known, which I believe you get from me, and I know you can do this. I know you can leave Arendelle. If someone had come up to me when I was younger and had offered to help me control my powers, I would have jumped at the chance. Nothing feels better than having control over your magic."

Elphaba gazed at her mother for a moment, and Elsa knew the gears in her head were working full speed as she tried to decide what to do, and after a moment, Elphaba's face became determined and strong.

"I'll do it. I'll go with your friend and learn to control my powers!" Elphaba said happily, smiling at her mother before launching herself into her arms, thanking her mother silently with a hug.

* * *

An hour after Elphaba had decided that she would leave Arendelle for a month each year to go train, she met her future teacher.

Elsa and Elphaba were already sitting in one of the many parlors when Oz was led in, wearing brown pants, a white button-down shirt, a dark green jacket, and the black top hat he wore to when Elsa first met him atop his head. The moment he saw Elphaba, he smiled widely, dropping down onto one knee and bowing, which made Elphaba raise her eyebrow in a confused manner.

"My name is Crown Princess Elphaba of Arendelle. And you are…?"

"Oscar Diggs, but where I come from they call me 'The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz'. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elphaba."

"Where do you hail from, Mr. Diggs?" Elphaba asked after she gave him a small curtsy.

"Please, call me Oz. And actually, I hail from the United States of America, Kansas to be exact, but I now live in the land of Oz, which is on an island very far from here."

For awhile, Elsa sat and watched as Oz and Elphaba interacted, talking about the land of Oz, the Emerald City where Oz lived, and of course, about magic.

"Elphaba, would you be willing to show me what happened earlier today?"

For a moment, Elphaba hesitated, before she nodded slowly. Moving across the room, she grabbed one of the wooden stools and placed it a few feet in front of her. She stood silently for a few moments, her eyes closed as she concentrated, and then she pulled her hands back and pushed them out in front of her.

Once again, the green light from before shot from Elphaba's hand, and the chair went flying across the room, landing hard on the floor, clattering loudly. Elphaba turned her head to look at Oz, and he began clapping, looking at her with a warm, proud smile on his face. Elphaba's cheeks flushed, and she looked away shyly, a small smile on her face.

Later that evening, Elsa had invited Oz to dinner, and so, the royal family and Oz now sat at the dinner table, eating silently. Though Elsa had forgiven Oz for what he had done, Anna had not. While she did love Elphaba, she hated that she had been forced upon Elsa, and so whilst they all ate, Anna glared at Oz.

"So! When shall Elphaba and I leave, Elsa?" Oz asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"That's 'your majesty' to you!" Anna hissed angrily, her glare deepening.

"Anna, it's alright," Elsa said, gently chastising her sister, "And Oz, you two are free to leave whenever you see fit."

"Oh wonderful! Elphaba, how does two days from now sound?" Oz asked, turning to his new apprentice.

"It sounds perfect! Oh, I'm so excited! Mother, can I bring along some money so I can purchase gifts for all of you?"

"Of course, my darling. I'll have one of your guards hang on to it so it's safe."

After dinner, the adults moved to one of the parlors while Torvald went to his room to read, and Elphaba went to her room with Regina to begin packing for her trip.

In the parlor, Elsa was sitting in her favorite wingback chair, Oz sat in a short plush chair, and Anna was snuggled up on a chaise lounge with Kristoff. All four of them were sipping hot cups of coffee with cream and chocolate shavings.

"Oz, I have arranged for Elphaba to be joined by two guards and one maid. That way she will be well tended to," Elsa told Oz as she sipped her coffee.

"Of course, but she might not need the protection. The palace in the Emerald City has some of the best security in the world, and our maids are all extremely kind and caring. But I completely understand if you still want to have your own people accompany her."

"I think I will have them accompany Elphaba for now, at least until she is a little older," Elsa said with a smile that Oz returned, and through the rest of the night they all talked happily about everything.

Once they finished going over all the details of Elphaba's trip, and after they finished their coffee, they all bid each other goodnight, heading to their own rooms.

* * *

"Oh mother… I'm going to miss you so much!" Elphaba whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa's neck, hugging her closely.

"Oh my dear sweet little Elphaba. I will miss you more than anything," Elsa whispered back, hugging her daughter tightly before pulling away, staring into her blue eyes that were the same as her own.

The two royal women were sitting on their knees in the castle courtyard, with the entire castle staff and royal family surrounding them. Oz was standing with the luggage, and the two guards, Halvard and Werner, and the maid, Dagmar, were next to him. Every single person had a smile on their face, and a happy tears in their eyes as they gazed upon the two.

Elphaba had already hugged everyone else, and as she pulled away from the hug she and her mother shared, she finally felt ready to go. Standing up, she turned around and walked towards Oz, a smile on her face as she reached up with her small green hand to grasp his. Behind them, Elsa stood up as the group of five headed away from the castle and towards the docks, where a magnificent boat had been docked.

Oz had sent word to the Emerald City the day before that he was headed home, and when everyone awoke the next morning, the ship was sailing in on the horizon. The ruler of the Emerald City, Queen Ozma, had sent the ship right away when she learned that Oz was bringing the savior of magic in their land. The ship was extremely large, made of sturdy wood that was quite dark, and it was painted with green and gold embellishments.

As the group walked towards the harbor, they were followed by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Torvald, and Regina, who were all amazed at the size and beauty of the ship. As they walked onto the dock, the gangplank was lowered, and four Ozian guards marched down it, each of them dressed in a heavy outfit comprised of many heavy layers of cloth and armor in white, gray, and red, with big, puffy black hats atop their heads.

They all saluted Oz and then looked at Elphaba with warm smiles, making her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. She smiled back at them before one of them, who was shorter than the others, reached out for her to take his hand. She was about to grab it before she pulled back, and looked back at her mother. Slowly, she walked back over to her mother, and motioned for her to hug her one last time.

Elsa, of course, eagerly reached down and squeezed her daughter tightly in her arms one final time before placing her on the ground again. Smiling, Elphaba turned around and ran back to the guard, placing her hand in his gloved one. He returned her smile, and turning, led her up the gangplank, and onto the ship. Behind him, the other three guards marched up, followed by Oz, Halvard, Werner, and Dagmar, who were all carrying the suitcases.

Once all of the luggage was safely secured, they raised the gangplank and the anchor, and the ship began to move. Elphaba stood on a crate, grasping the edge of the ship with one hand, and the other waving furiously at her family as the ship began to pull away. Once they were far away enough, Elsa began to cry, thinking Elphaba could not see her, but even from this distance, Elphaba could see the tiny tears roll down her mother's face, freeze, and then fall onto the ground before melting.

Eventually, Arendelle was only a small blip on the horizon, so Elphaba wiped the tears she herself had unknowingly shed, and stepped off the crate. Walking over to where the four Ozian guards were sitting, playing a game of cards, Elphaba smiled at them and stood regally before them.

"Hello, good sirs. Please forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself formally. I am Princess Elphaba of Arendelle, but you can call me Elphie" she stated proudly, and all the men smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elphie. My name is Boq," said the guard whose hand she had held, "And these are my friends, Avaric, Crope, and Tibbett," he said, pointing to each of the other guards.

Elphaba shyly waved at each of them before she moved closer to watch their game of cards. She sat on Boq's lap and helped him beat the other three twice, until Oz called out to her. Hopping off Boq's lap, she bid them all goodbye before walking over to Oz, who was standing at the bow of the boat, his arms leaning on the edge.

"Are you excited to see the Emerald City, dear Fabala?"

"Yes! When will we be there?"

"Well, Oz is an island very far from here, but this ship is magical, and will get us there quicker. We will dock in the eastern state of Oz, called Munchkinland, tomorrow morning. From there we will take one of the Queen's carriages along the yellow brick road."

"Yellow brick road?"

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention that! It was one of my ideas that the Queen decided to make a reality. It's a marvelous road made of yellow bricks that leads in three directions from the Emerald City. One goes to the northern state, Gillikin, to the university there, while another goes east to Munchkinland, and the last one goes to the southern state, called Quadling Country."

"What about to the west?"

"Ah, yes. Well, unfortunately, we haven't struck a deal with the southern state, called The Vinkus, quite yet. They're a bit stubborn and like to stick to the old ways of the world," Oz stated with a slight scoff, rolling his eyes.

The two of them talked all about the country of Oz until the sky turned dark, and billions of stars shined brightly above them. After bidding Oz goodnight, Elphaba headed to the quarters she shared with Dagmar. There, Dagmar helped her prepare for bed, and once she was all ready, she got into her bed. She looked out the window at the dark sea, and the stars reflecting beautifully off it, and combined with the gently swaying of the ship, she fell asleep quite quickly, dreaming of what awaited her in the Emerald City.

* * *

"Land ho!"

Waking up with a shock at the loud voice, Elphaba sat up quickly, looking around in fear- that is, until she realized _what _had been shouted. Smiling happily, she jumped out of bed, threw on her shoes, and, not even caring that she was only in her pajamas, ran from her room onto the deck. As she got onto the dock, she jumped up onto her crate, gripping the side of the boat and looking over the edge.

There, in the distance, was a large island. Elphaba could just make out the faintest green glow coming from the island, and she knew it must be coming from the Emerald City. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning, she found Oz smiling down at her before he turned his head towards the island and sighed happily.

After a few moments, Dagmar came from below to retrieve Elphaba, dragging her reluctantly down below so she could dress her. After Elphaba was dressed in a simple dress in teal, and black shoes, she raced from her room and got on the main deck just as they were coming into the Munchkinland port. She smiled and giggled happily as she saw hundreds of quaint people, none of them taller than five feet.

"Hello! Hello!" Elphaba called out, and many of the people looked up, shocked by the little green girl.

But after a minute, they all began to smile and wave back, and then they began to cheer when Oz walked up behind her and also began to wave. Once the boat docked, Elphaba grabbed Oz's hand, jumped off the crate, and together the two of them walked towards the gangplank as it was being lowered. Oz went first, with Elphaba following close behind, and when the two of them set foot on the dock, mobs of people rushed forward.

"Our great and powerful Wizard! You have returned at last!" one woman cried out.

"We all hope your journey was safe!" shouted a young man.

"Who is she?" a small child asked, and the entire crowd went silent, all of them focusing their eyes on Elphaba.

Elphaba blushed and gently curtseyed before she stepped forward to introduce herself to the crowd of Munchkinlanders.

"Hello, good people of Oz. My name is Princess Elphaba of Arendelle," she said loudly and with an air of regality surrounding her. When no one said anything, and just continued to stare at her, she frowned slightly and looked back at Oz, confused.

"Fellow Ozians, the dear Princess Elphaba has traveled very far away from her homeland to help restore Oz to it's former glory. She was born with the most powerful magic in the world, and she will be trained by myself to learn how to use it to save Oz!" he called out, and instantly everyone began to cheer wildly.

Grasping Elphaba's hand again, Oz began leading her through the crowd to the carriage, with the four Ozian guards and the two Arendelle guards surrounding them and keeping the crowd from being too rowdy. As they broke from the crowd, Elphaba saw the quaint little town of Center Munch.

All the buildings were quite small, much smaller than anything she had seen in Arendelle, and the tallest building was only about nine feet tall. The buildings themselves were quite plain in color, with white walls and brown roofs, but the foliage surrounding the town was exquisite, in all colors of the rainbow.

Reaching the carriage, Oz opened the door for Elphaba and helped her in before joining her as well, shutting the door behind him. The attendants loaded their luggage into the back of the carriage before nodding at the driver to go.

Elphaba of course wanted to see all of Oz, so she climbed over Oz to look out the carriage window as they began to move down the yellow brick road. The excited Munchkinlanders followed behind them, singing happy tunes about the saviors of their land.

Once the carriage reached a place called Colwen Grounds, the Munchkinlanders bid Elphaba and Oz goodbye and headed back towards Center Munch. As the carriage continued along the yellow brick road, Elphaba looked on in awe. There was the Corn Basket on their right, which was where they grew all the corn in the land. Farther along, there was the Munchkin river, and the beautiful pine forests.

At some point during the journey, Elphaba had fallen asleep with her head in Oz's lap, and when they arrived in the poppy fields, Oz woke her up quickly.

"Elphaba, put this on," he said, handing her a mask that covered her mouth and nose.

"What? Why?" Elphaba said worriedly as she pulled on the mask.

"To protect you from the deadly poppies that bloom here, just outside of the Emerald City," he said, gesturing to the field of flowers outside.

Elphaba gasped when she saw the beautiful scarlet flowers, scattered all along the edges of the yellow brick road, and she turned to Oz with her eyebrows knit together, silently asking him what was wrong with them.

"An evil witch placed these deadly poppies here to prevent travelers from reaching the Emerald City many years ago. The poppies let out an odor that can put you in an endless sleep if you are around too many of them," he explained, glaring at the fields outside.

Once they cleared the poppy fields, everyone removed their masks, and Oz picked up Elphaba and brought her over to the window, letting her stick her head out. She gasped at what she saw.

There, just ahead of them, was the Emerald City, with it's large buildings, it's glorious palace, and the bright green glow it constantly gave off.

"Oh my! It's so beautiful!" Elphaba cried out, bringing her head back into the carriage and grinning at Oz.

Smiling down at Elphaba, he reached into a little compartment and pulled out two pairs of round spectacles with green lenses. He slipped his on before hand the smaller pair to Elphaba, who frowned again.

"My dear, in the Emerald City, everyone must wear green spectacles at all times. It is law."

"...Why?"

"Because I decreed it so, many years ago when I arrived here," he said, and Elphaba just shrugged before putting the spectacles on.

In an instant, everything had a green tint, and Elphaba gaped at Oz as it appeared as though his skin was green, just like hers. Elphaba's gape turned into a grin and she giggled happily, bouncing up and down as they approached the city.

As the carriage came to a halt right outside the gates, Oz jumped out of the carriage and offered Elphaba his hand, which she accepted gladly. Together, hand in hand, the two of them walked up to the gates, and Oz knocked loudly. Suddenly, a tiny door opened from the door, and a man popped out, his eyes wide.

"Who is it?!" he called out, looking around wildly, until his eyes fell downwards, and he took in Oz and Elphaba.

"Oh my goodness! Wizard! Y-You're home!" he cried out happily, almost falling out of the tiny door in his excitement.

"Yes, hello, doorkeeper. May we be let in?" Oz chuckled as he looked up at the man.

"Of course, Wizard! I apologize for the wait! I'll open the door right now!" he cried out, going back inside and shutting the tiny door and opening the gates in front of them.

As the gates finally opened all the way, Elphaba gasped as she saw the city before her. Everyone was dressed in fabulous clothing, all of them with their green spectacles on, and they all stopped when they saw Oz.

"Look! It's the Wizard!" many of them cried out, all of them rushing towards him.

Elphaba stepped back, letting the people talk to Oz, and she politely waited for them to finish. While Oz talked to the people, Elphaba looked around with awe at the buildings, which seemed to rise higher than any building she had ever seen, and she felt just at home, because everywhere she looked, everyone seemed to have green skin, just like her.

It was then that Elphaba realized why everyone wasn't even paying attention to her. Because of the green spectacles. They made everything seem green, and when they looked at her, she just looked like everyone else. It was then when she gasped, making Oz turn around and look at her.

"Is everything alright, Elphaba?" he asked, stooping down in front of her.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just amazing here, that's all," she said with a small smile, looking up through her lashes at the people who were just beginning to notice her.

Taking Elphaba's hand, Oz led her through the streets with the carriage and the people following behind them, and Oz pointed out all the buildings, from museums and libraries, to dress salons and finally, the palace. As they walked up the stairs to the front doors, they opened before them, and many guards greeted them.

"Welcome home, Great and Powerful Wizard. And welcome to you, Princess Elphaba of Arendelle. Her Highness Queen Ozma has requested your present immediately," the main guard said strictly, and Oz nodded, looking towards the attendants of the carriage and directing them to bring their luggage inside.

Led by the guards, the two of them went inside the palace, and Elphaba looked on in awe at the beauty of it all. They entered throne room a moment later, took off their spectacles, saw a beautiful golden throne, and sat upon it was a beautiful woman.

With peachy skin, light blonde hair, and piercing yellow eyes was Queen Ozma. She wore a huge, fabulous green dress, and was adorned in all gold jewelry. When she stood up, her dress seemed to float around her, and when she smiled, her teeth were brilliantly white.

"Oh Oz! Hello! I've missed you so much," Ozma said, gliding over to Oz and pulling him close to her, kissing his cheek.

"Ozma. It's been awhile," he said, hugging her back.

Pulling away from him, Ozma cast her eyes down towards Elphaba and grinned down at her, dropping down onto her knees so she was at eye level with her.

"Hello there. You must be Princess Elphaba. My name is Queen Ozma," she said in her sweet silky voice as she reached out to run the back of her hand against Elphaba's cheek.

"Hello Queen Ozma. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, not meeting Ozma's eyes, for they scared her with their intenseness.

"What a polite little princess. She's quite lovely, despite her… _color,_" she said in a cheerful tone, but Elphaba stiffened.

"Ozma, I'm going to show Elphaba her room now," Oz said awkwardly, grabbing Elphaba's hand and taking her out of the throne room quickly, his face contorting into a frown as they left.

"...Oz? Are you okay?" Elphaba asked shyly as the two of them, followed by her guards and maid.

"Yes, Elphie. It's just… odd being home," he says, running his free hand through his hair, frustrated.

Finally, they ended up outside a glorious door, and Oz let go of Elphaba's hand, grabbing the handles of the door, and throwing the doors open. When Elphaba gazed inside, she gasped.

The room was quite large, larger than Elphaba's room at home, and it was beautifully decorated. The bed was king-sized, much too big for such a little girl. The floor and shelves were filled with toys and books and cute little trinkets. The walls were painted green and blue, with winding green leaf and sharp icy patterns.

"Oh my. This is… this is too much," Elphaba said quietly, looking at Oz with widened eyes.

"No, Elphie. It isn't. You are the savior of our land, not to mention a princess. I had all this arranged for you the minute I knew you were coming here," he said, stooping down to meet Elphaba's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered before running over to him and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.


End file.
